


In Space, Only Telepaths Can Hear You Scream

by InsertSthMeaningful



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alien AU, Alternate Universe - Space, Android!Erik, Cat!Raven, Drabble, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful
Summary: Charles Xavier, Captain of the research starship Cerebro, his android assistant Erik 3 and Raven the Cat – the spacecraft’s mascot – are on the run from a xenomorph.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	In Space, Only Telepaths Can Hear You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Space AU prompt in this year's Cherik Week :) enjoy!

Charles was breathing heavily. There was sweat pearling on his forehead, and his shoulders were burning.

“It’s coming down airlock D7. Erik, we’re heading straight for it.”

In Erik’s grasp, Raven hissed. Even their cat knew of the danger they were in.

Erik, though, gave a serene smile. Unlike Charles, he was not in the least dishevelled. Androids seldomly were.

“Then let it come,” he said and hoisted the flamethrower further up on his hip. “I will never let it hurt you, Captain. Or Raven.”

Then, they fell quiet.

In the distance came the scratching of claws on iron grille.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!


End file.
